Scuttle
by Weasleynerdd
Summary: Jennifer Paumen is a rare Demigod. She is a daughter of Hera who was once in a gang. She goes to camp and meets Nico. What will happen between the two? Can they make their relationship last, or will it crumble like the rest of Scuttle's life.


**A/N: I do not own PJ **

**

* * *

**

_Zeus POV_

The other Olympians and myself watched from above as the poor girl was beaten and branded to a bloody pulp. We could not, for whatever reason figure out who her god parent was.

She has the fight of Ares, the knowledge and wisdom of Athena, the beauty of Aphrodite, the love of water that can only come from Poseidon, the love of music that can only be created by one of Apollo, the inner huntress of Artemis comes out more often than not. She has a flower garden that the gang didn't know about that she cares for just like Demeter would, her love of fire is one that could compete with Hephaestus, she brings messages to and from friends more often than Hermes, her inner Hades was deep inside of her, waiting to lash out, but most of all, Jennifer Paumen has the spunk of one of my own.

Athena paced back and forth. She hated watching the poor thing writhe in pain and not be allowed to fight back.

'I'm just glad she quit the damn gang.' Ares muttered.

'_Please!' _She begged her leader and members.

'_Don't touch her face Jonson. That's the one part of her I want untouched._ The leader barked. I looked over and see Artemis mouth a thank you. She has taken a liking to the young girl.

When they are done beating the poor thing, they leave her to see if she lives. We all know she will, because of her blood.

'Whose is she?' I hear Poseidon ask himself. Suddenly his face lit up, but became dark again.

'What is it, P?' Athena asked him. Poseidon and Athena had settled their differences with the help of Percy Jackson, Poseidon's son, and Annabeth Chase, Athena's daughter.

'Hera.' He whispered. It all made sense now. The way she always protected her brothers, and hated when her parents fought.

'Well, it took you all long enough.' Hera boomed, strutting into the throne room.

'You knew?' Ares growled out.

'Duh, I knew who my own daughter was. Who do you think told the mortal who was beating my angel to a bloody pulp to leave her face alone, or told Jennie to quit the gang.' She said as if it were obvious.

'Huh.' Was all I said.

_Jennie POV_

I was in the hospital for a week while they treated my injuries. I knew that the voice in my head telling me to quit was my mother's voice. My father and my friend Grover had told me that I was demigod one year after I got out of St. John's children's hospital. Now Grover was taking me to Camp Half Blood, to learn how to kill monsters. Neither knew I was in a gang, Grover because I had met him two months after I had quit.

'So, you're telling me that all this shit has happened to me because my Momma hooked up with my Papa?' I asked Grover, my Hispanic heritage seeping through my accent.

'Hell yes, chikita.' Grover replied. I rolled my big brown eyes at him and arched an eyebrow. He grinned and bleated at me.

'Whoa there twinkle toes, no need to go all goat on me.' I told him. He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. My father was in the front seat of his car and rolled his eyes at us. I stuck my tongue out at him. My lower back hurt a little from where I got that tattoo last week and the butterflies between my shoulder blades had finally healed completely.

I could feel the tip of my knife brush against my ankle that as it was tucked into my boots. My dad pulled to a stop.

'This is as far as I can bring you. I'll see you at the end of summer, baby girl.' Dad said in a thick accent.

'See you too, Papa.' I replied and kissed his cheek. Grover grabbed my hand and pulled me towards camp.

'What, they keep an endless supply of tin cans here?' I asked, mocking him.

'Shut up, Scuttle.' He replied. I gave him a look that read _NEVER_.

'Hmm, I think not, Twinkles.' I retorted, earning me an angry bleat.

'C'mon, you have to meet Chiron.' He told me, dragging me into this big house.

'Ahh, Grover, you have returned with miss Paumen.' Some half man half horse guy said.

'Yes sir. Scuttle, this is Chiron, Chiron this is Jen.' Grover introduced. Chiron shook my hand and suddenly something appeared above my head. It was a picture of a peacock.

'A daughter of Hera, a rare sight.' Chiron said. Oh, Hera was the main Goddess who was married to Zeus. 'Grover, show Jen to her cabin, then if you would be so kind, introduce her to those crazy friends of yours. I think they'll like her.'

'Okay sir. C'mon Scuttle.' Grover said, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

'Grover.' I said.

'Hmm.' He replied. I pulled up my shirt, revealing my tattoo.

'What does that say again?' I asked sweetly.

'Fuck off.' He grumbled, getting my point. I laughed and kissed his cheek, which made him bleat. 'Stop being cruel Scuttle.' He whined.

'Fine.' I huffed as we came to a stop in front of a cabin. He pulled me inside where I found a single guy reading a book.

'Hey Wes, this is your new sister, Jen. Scuttle, this is your only brother, Wesley.' Grover said. The guy stood up, he was tall, but I was two inches taller than him at my 5'11 height. Grover was the only guy I've met who was my age that was taller than me.

'Nice to meet you, Jen.' Wes said, before going back to his book.

'C'mon Scuttle, I want you to meet my friends.' Grover said, pulling me towards the beach where three people were sitting, talking.

'Perce!' Grover called, pulling me faster.

'Christ Twinkle toes, slow down.' I muttered. He stopped when he reached them and caused me to slam into him. I landed on the sand with a groan.

'Oops, sorry Scuttle.' Grover apologized, giving me a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. I nailed him in the head with my fist.

'Hey Grover, whose this?' A guy said. He had dark hair and green eyes.

'This is Jen. Jen this is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Nico Di Angelo.' Grover introduced us.

Suddenly a pretty girl came running down the beach screaming 'Grover!'

'Junnie.' He whispered dreamily.

'Go get her twinkles.' I told him, kicking him in the butt, making him bleat.

'Thanks Scuttle.' He yelled over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes at him.

'Why does he call you Scuttle?' Nico asked me. I smiled at the memory.

'Because the first time I met him I ran into a wall and a week later we watched The Little Mermaid and he says I remind him of the Sea Gull.' I replied. Grover and Juniper came back and sat by us.

'I'm bored.' Percy complained.

'Let's play truth or dare.' I yelled. Grover snorted at me and I wacked his head.

'OWW.' He complained.

'Okay, truth or dare.' Nico said.

'Annie, truth or dare?' Grover asked.

'Dare.' She said.

'I dare you to lick Jen's arm for a minute straight.' Grover said, smugly. I glared at him. He knows that I hate it when people lick me.

'Are you trying to make me cry.' I asked him. I held out my arm and closed my eyes, focus on the sounds of the ocean and not Annabeth's tongue. I felt the tears roll down my face and when she was done I kicked Grover, hard.

'Ow! Why are you so violent.' Grover complained. I glared and he mumbled sorry.

'Okay Annie, your turn.' Percy said.

'Um, Jen, truth or dare.' She said.

'Truth.' I replied.

'Name two things that nobody knows about.' She said.

I took a deep breath. 'Well, first I was in a gang, and second I have two tattoos and a belly button piercing.' I said.

'A gang Scuttle?' Grover scolded. I glared at him.

'Yes, how do you think I wound up in the hospital?' I asked annoyed, my accent starting to break free.

'Well, your dad said you were beat up.' Grover replied. I grumbled in Spanish for a minute.

'Yeah, when you quit a gang they beat you severely, and if you survive, you're out and if you don't, then you die.' I told him.

'Ooohh.' He muttered.

'Anyways, Percy, truth or dare?' I asked him.

'Dare.' He replied.

'Tonight during lunch you have to stand up on your table and yell for the whole camp to hear that you cannot take it anymore and confess your undying love to Chiron.' I said smugly. Grover snickered a little and Annabeth giggled.

'Fine. Nico, truth or dare?' Percy asked Nico.

'Truth.' He replied.

'What are you most afraid of?' Percy asked.

'Losing every person that I love.' He answered quietly. After a few hours the bell sounded for lunch.

After we ate Percy stood up and cleared his throat. We all got up and stood together and I glared at Percy, telling him to continue.

'I, Persus Jackson have a confession. Chiron, I can't hold it back any longer, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!' He yelled. Within seconds I was on the floor from my laughter and I couldn't get up. Everyone was laughing and Chiron looked amused.

'Alright, Scuttle, let's go.' Grover said, standing over me.

'I can't get up!' I choked out between laughs. He held out his hand and pulled. I was on my feet in minutes.

'C'mon, time for your first sword fight.' Percy said. I followed him to the arena.

'Hey Perce, pair her up with Goliath.' Annabeth said. I had told her about my experience in knife fights. I looked at her and winked.

'Kay, Jen, you're with Joe. Play fair.' He said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

Reaching down I pulled my knife out of my boot. I didn't need a shield, I was trained for these things.

Joe and I shook hands before fighting. After a few minutes I did a round house kick to his chest which sent him flying.

'That all you got, pretty girl?' He taunted as he got up. Within ten more minutes I was behind him with his sward against his throat and my knife to his back. His shield was lying six feet away.

The whole class was looking at me in awe. I released my hold on him and whispered in his ear 'And that Joe, is how you fight.'

Annabeth gave me a high five and Percy was just staring, confused.

'What. How. Huh?' He asked.

'Skilled knife fighter Percy.' Annabeth stated.

* * *

That night I had the best night of sleep in a long time.

**A/N:** End chapter one.

Reviews would be appreciated, either good or bad.

X0X0 Sam 3


End file.
